Brothers of Destruction
by Gohun
Summary: Gohan and Goten blast a double kamehameha wave attack at cell destroying him but they also destroy there father there friends and family soon after that they are exile because of a incident that has occured they are told never to return
1. Brothers of Destruction

_**Brothers of Destruction**_

**_by Gohun_**

**_Disclamier do not own dragonball z or its characters but gohun is my own character_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Beginning_**

_**Goku decided to stay dead after cell was destroyed by the two brothers of destruction. Gohan and Goten killed Cell with a double Ka Me Ha Me Ha Wave attack.**_

_**Chi had twins Jen and Gohan one year later Goten was born.**_

_**Bulma had Trunks then one year later Bra was born.**_

_**"Bra and Goten became good friends along with Trunks Jen and Gohan they trained together at the time Vegeta and Goku saw this and was impressed by there children but when the time came with Cell the boys were taken into some intensive training so that left Jen and Bra to play alone."**_

_**The battle took place and Gohan seemed the battle won into his sayain side took over and decided to play with cell instead of finishing him off in the end Cell had the last laugh he was about to destory the world when Goku step in creating a force field.**_

_**"Gohan was with one hand and that when his father told him of a way to defeat him once and for all but for that to happen he needed Goten they had to hit him with the strongest kamehameha wave attack by chanting they powers together this would defeat the being once and for all."**_

_**They were up to it and they got into position the z fighters were not pleased with this decision but they had no choice in the matter the boys hit goku force field taking both goku and cell in the process after it was over both boys were on the ground there powers were empty they used everything they had.**_

_**"That when it started the z fighters started to look at them differently because of them goku was gone when the dragon came he told them that things could have ended differently but now it was too late the boys had a choice and now its too late to go back."**_

_**For that reason the z fighters turn against them dame brat there was another way why did you have to kill him we could have safe him. Gohan took the stand yes there was a way but it was to risky we did what was best. Best for who because of you he is dead if you would have killed cell when he asks you this would have not happen.**_

_**"Dame you gohan why did you act the way you did why didn't you kill cell when you had the chance." That when they told him to get out and never come back to the lookout again all the z fighters turn them down they hated the brothers of destruction everything that you touch you kill. We don't want to see you again leave before something else happens that we might regret. Fine but one day you will need us and when that time comes we wont help you out.**_

_**When they got home there mother was crying she had heard that goku was gone.**_

_**One year has gone by since that day trunks was sparring with goten at capsule corp when trunks taunted goten to use his special techique the one he used against cell. But he said no he couldn't use that move on him it could kill him and he promised his mother that he wouldn't use it again.**_

_**"Come on goten I have been working on a special move also one that can stop that attack at will no I cant please understand because of that move I already killed my father I don't want to kill my bestfriend too".**_

_**Trunks was gettting mad he had to make him use that move it was the only way to know if his attack could stop his for the future. He knew if he was able to stop his attack his father would finally be proud of him so he decided to use another stragege.**_

_**Fine then goten I understand if you don't want to use it what would bra think of her future boyfreind was a chicken what are you talking about I don't like her that way yes you do I seen how you look at her goten and you know what I can help you with that problem our father wouldn't have a problem with it either seeing that you are a strong warrior.**_

_**No I still cant do it trunks I can kill you and I cant live with knowing that because of my attack a killed my best friend please understand it trunks I cant understand it then I wont understand either when bra rejects you.**_

_**"Trunks you cant do it we made a pact that was in the past what would she say after she has read the letter that you made for her no you cant do that its all up to you goten use the move or lose bra forever this is black mail and you know it I understand it just buisness."**_

_**Fine then you win this time super kamehameha as he blasted him with only have his strength he didn't want to end his life. Hope this works big bang attack as both beams created a energy ball capsule corp itself started to shake bra went to check on the boys trunks was about to beat him when someone open the door shit he though as the beams exploded capsule corp shook once more but this time with a bam as the building exploded taking that part of the dome away.**_

_**"Vegeta arrived what he saw next shocked him both his kids were on the ground half dead and he saw goten standing what have you done."**_

_**"He fells to his knees what have I done I didn't want to do it trunks it was his idea he wanted to stop my attack he said he had found a way. Bastard you perfectly knew you werent allowed to use that attack you knew there was no way my son could block it but you did it anyways but why my princess."**_

_**Bra shit what have I done you wanted to impress my princess by showing off know because of you almost killed them. His power started to rise that when he became a super sayian bulma entered just in time vegeta what happen to our children this idiot used his attack.**_

_**"No why did you do it goten we trusted you and you go and betrayal us like that I want you out of my house and out of my children life forever do you hear me no wonder the guys warned me that one day you would go mad and do something like this."**_

_**"I though they were wrong but I guess I was the idiot to believing that this wouldn't happen now they are half dead vegeta get them to the tanks and fast before we lose them too and you I never want to see you here the same goes to gohan I don't want you near my house again and especially near my daughter do I make myself clear."**_

_**Bulma I can do what ever I please after this if bra still talks to me then I will continue to be her friends oh hell not your not going anywhere near my princess.if I ever see you near my princess again I will personally kill you myself. Vegeta lets be honest you cant kill me even if you dare that act my brother would be there to take you apart he would never let anything happen to me as you can sense his power is incresing as we talk he has a rare power that none of us can understand.**_

_**"Yes he is a ticking time bomb ready to explode and when that time comes I don't want to be near him its better this happen this way it wont happen anywhere near me."**_

_**As for trunks he got what he derserves he wanted a chance to stop my power but I guess he got a little to much then he bargin for tell him when ever he wakes up true he almost had me but I was only using one quarter of my true power.**_

_**After bulma activated the tanks she went and made a call to chi she had to know what happen before it happen to jen.**_

_**Hi bulma whats up I have bad news goten destroyed half of capsule corp and he took my trunks and bra I don't want either of them near here again. Do I make myself clear yes I understand where is jen she went to train with gohan I just hope that she doesn't end up just like mine just remember one thing gohan is the most powerful one and the most dangerous one he is also more powerful than goten. Remember the z fighters warn us about this might happen but we didn't want to listen to them we though it was something else but we were wrong as she hung up the phone.**_

_**Goten you promised me that you wouldn't use it again why did you betrayal me like that when gohan came in with jen she was badly injured what have you done to her no not my jen please let her be alright.**_

_**That when her home shook a big blast occur she saw outside the window and saw it no I hope it isnt anything as she ran towards the battle site on the ground was her little girl on the other end was gohan what have you done to her.**_

_**Nothing I just got here I don't believe you gohan your just like your brother thirty blood killers but I guess its on your blood I can only blame goku. Mother what are you talking about bulma just called me she told me your brother lost it and he almost killed bra and trunks she warned me about you but I didn't want to believe her but I guess she was telling the truth you also lost it as she started to cry goten arrived what happen he ask.**_

_**"That is the same question I have for you goten what happen why did you attack them he wanted me to attack him mom no it's a lie your both are out of control your too powerful for your own good I want you to get out of here."**_

_**I don't want you near us again do I make myself clear no you don't mother I don't understand what you want you cant just throw us out like dogs. I think she just did said a voice from behind it was the z fighters we sensed it too both of you are out of control its best that you leave now before anything else happens.**_

_**"Everything that you touch you destroy your just like two walking time bombs ready to explode look at the destruction that you have caused already trunks, bra and now jen."**_

_**"I susgest that you two leave and never come back here again no its better that you and jen come live with us at capsule corp your going to be safer there than here with these monsters."**_

_**Sure what ever and thanks again as she went to make her bags while they kept the boys busy. Boys if you get anywhere near capsule corp we will have no choice but to destroy you do we make ourselves clear.**_

_**A tear started to run goten face goten don't worry about it one day they will know the real truth and when that day happens its going to be to late. Its useless to try to talk to them they said everything already now its my turn to talk for both us.**_

_**We will do what you ask for the time being we wont bother you again ever and this will be the last time you see us I hope you have a nice life just remember one thing when the real truth comes out I wont forgive you because you are treating us like criminals when you havent even gotten the facts yet I hope you all rot in hell as gohan blasted into the air.**_

_**Goten stood there my brother is correct goten there is still time for you stop this non sense already my brother is right as he also blasted into the air now what I think time will only tell what going to happen in the future with them.**_

_**That was six years ago and the brother of destruction have not been seen again they used ki blockers to hide themselves they also changed there apearence.**_

_**They stayed together for one more year and that when they separated each one took his own way goten didn't think like gohan he wanted to go back to them but gohan didn't if they drew us out life dogs then why would I go back to them.**_

_**They got into a big fight and gohan left goten they went there own ways it was better for both of them.**_

_**Trunks for years tried to explain to chi bulma and vegeta what happen that day that he taunt him and that when he told him that he black mailed him that if he didn't do it that bra would get the letter and that is when they understood but its too late trunks you should have told us about the letter in the first place.**_

_**My poor goten I treated him so harsh I should have done that I always knew goten wasn't like his brother for years they tried to fine him but nothing they couldn't find there ki anywhere they probaly using ki blockers.**_

_**The mall was under attack and they had one hotage unless they gave them what they wanted they were going to kill her. When he got there leave her alone or it is you that is going to suffer a terrible death.**_

_**It's the black ghost dame it its him as she stared into him it's the famous ghost so mysteries no one has ever seen who he is he doesn't even have a ki either could it be him no it cant he disappeared along with his brother six year ago.**_

_**He was about to attack when they took her by the neck if you come anywhere near us we will kill her.**_

_**That when he notice her bra what how do you know my name answer me I have never met you before. So you know the girl well then black ghost I guess this gets intrested I guess we can to kill two birds instead of one.**_

_**No I cant allowed them to kill her I already tried that once and see how far that got me. His power started to rise up both his hands started to glow what the fuck is this what are you planing on doing something I should have done a long time ago bra shield yourself he screamed with all his might as the entire mall was blown to bits she was out cold.**_

_**What happen she awoke and was in the hands of him who are you my name is the black ghost I go city to city and clean up the mess.**_

_**But really who are you my name is that important he let go of her no you must go your friends are coming I can sense them. Please tell me are you goten why would I be him I heard about him once he and his brother left for space a long time ago they said they will never return to a place where they are not wanted.**_

_**Fine then I just though for a second that you were him my family finally forgave him my brother told the true they just want him back where he belongs with his family what about gohan no they just want goten if you ever see him again please tell him to please come back home. **_

_**But tell me one more thing bra what are you thoughs about goten now that you have learned the truth.**_

_**Well they don't know it but I hate him for running off my bestfriend ran off with his evil brother to who knows where he is running away from his problems that is not the way to go. He should have stayed and faced the problem that stood ahead of him and maybe just maybe I would have forgave him but that was not it I think that goten is a coward for running off.**_

_**he had his reasons for running off first your father told him that he didn't want him near you or trunks second his own mother told him that same what choice did he have in the matter. **_

_**Just then he sensed them coming we are going to cut short our talk but trust me on this soon we will met again and we are going to finish it but then maybe you might get lucky and run into goten as he let go of her.**_

_**Vegeta arrived and catch his princess are you ok yes he saved me daddy who bra there is no one here wait he was just here his name is I cant remember as she fainted who ever he was thanks for saving my princess.**_

**_ps looking for a beta reader for this story i have a couple of chapters already done_**


	2. Bra Explains

The brothers of destruction

_**The brothers of destruction**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bra explains**_

_**When they got to capsule corp her father vegeta sat in the main compound they all wanted to know what happen to her at the mall and how did she escape it without getting one scratch on her self and who was the mystery person that saved her life.**_

_**So she started her story it all started when three men entered the mall she was paying and getting ready to leave when they entered the mall heavy armed and a case a silver case which later was revealed to her it was a bomb.**_

_**That bomb was stolen from the military it could level the mall down to nothing and kill them all in the radius of ten miles in each direction.**_

_**That must have been horrible it was at first.**_

_**The police arrived and the gun men started to tell them that if they didn't get three million zennies in the next five minutes they were going to activate the bomb and destroy everyone they had five mintues to decided which action they wanted to take.**_

_**But everything went wrong for them as something crash from the roof it was a dark figure he wore a black mask so his face was not seen with a black gi but also another thing he had no ki so no I don't know who he is daddy.**_

_**The last thing that I remember was that he told me to shield myself from the blast what are you crazy I don't want to die who said anything about dying young princess.**_

_**What why are you calling me that isnt that what your father calls you bra.**_

_**How do you know my name I just do isnt your mother bulma briefs yes then you're a celebrity you are well known. Now shield yourself as he powered up. Taking that part of the mall and killing the three gun men he threw the bomb into the air and ki blasted into millions of pieces.**_

_**When I woke up I was in his arms and we were flying in the air at a fast speed I just had to ask him are you goten by any chance.**_

_**What was his respond no that he was not this goten character.**_

_**But he said that he heard about him and his brother about six years ago the time they fought cell they were famous all over the world for defeating cell they call them the brothers of destruction no force can come near there power together but separately they were strong. Gohan is said is the strongest by far when fighting cell he fought with one arm.**_

_**His power is beyond of his brother goten so that means that gohan is the dangerous one yes but that is not the end of the story you see they got separted over an agruement a couple of years ago they each went there own way.**_

_**Gohan disappeared from earth to become stronger than ever but he keeps a close watch on his brother goten and if his brother is in danger he would return. **_

_**What happen to goten he stayed here on earth where I don't know that part I havent seen him in over three years where ever he is I hope he is doing well.**_

_**That when I told him that we had forgave goten to tell him if you ever see him to come home the truth has come out trunks has told his parents the truth about what really happen it was not easy at first but his parents finally accepted the truth.**_

_**I am glad that you are all right princess but now tell me what you think about this mystery savior of yours.**_

_**I know that where ever he is he is watching my every move wating for the day that we met again. As she left for her room and fell asleep outside of capsule.**_

_**Hey you who the hell are you as someone spotted him. He searched and notice he had no ki but he went further and notice that he was a she.**_

_**Her ki seemed familiar he looked at her and knew it was none other than her sister. She didn't like the guy one bit he could be a threat I suggest you leave before I destroy you punk. Look I don't want to hurt a puny girl what how dare you call me a girl I am a guy I am the black ghost.**_

_**You are quiet powerful for a girl no one will be able to notice that you are really a girl except for a very powerful foe like myself.**_

_**How powerful are you really the best but there is someone more powerful than me but enough of this why are you pretending to be a guy and hidding your identity.**_

_**Fine but after I tell you then you will tell me who you really are ever since my brother left I feel an empty space fighting fills the empty space so I created the black ghost this way my family will never find out the truth.**_

_**I hid my identity and they will never find out I love to fight its in my blood my father was a fighter my brothers are fighters too by they left couple of years ago.**_

_**That is a lie they didn't leave you jen they were thrown out like dogs. You were young you don't really know how those bastards treated us it all started with cell father wanted us to do something to safe the earth the only way was to take cell and himself so we did it.**_

_**After it was all over the dragon said there was another way but it was risker the z figthers didn't understand they threw us and said never to return again.**_

_**Then there was a problem at capsule corp that idiot said he could stop it so I gave him the doubt he couldn't take it and I almost killed him along with bra.**_

_**I was thrown out like a dog and never to return ever again. And well gohan got the same treatment we are not wanted by then you have guessed that I am goten your long lost brother.**_

_**There is no point in my return sis I know she still hates you for leaving her but enough of her what about me I need you in my life goten please return for me. I am sorry jen but I cant return not yet jen but why goten everyone wants you back do you think it easy for me to just return back like nothing has happen.**_

_**They threw us like dogs jen you were young but its true they threw us like we were criminals that is the reason gohan and I are separated because of this I know understand him jen.**_

_**We are unstable and I don't care anymore jen the brothers of destrcution will reunite one day and when that day comes it will be the end of the z figthers.**_

_**What are you planing goten nothing jen just forget it its not the time yet. But the fact still remains I will not return unless they pleg us both to return only then but I know that will never happen jen I am sorry that it has come to this do your best and maybe someday we can be together but forget about us returning to that place with those un wanted people you call family good bye jen and take care as he disappeared into the air.**_

_**Goten my brother I will not let you down I will keep protecting this world as the black ghost. **_

_**Just before goten left he gave her something a small bag with something inside these wil protect you when ever you are in trouble you eat one and you should get all of your energy eat two and you should gain power but eat three and you will receive an extra boost you will get a surge of power you will be able to fight and not get injured for a period of time.**_

_**When the time comes she will use this new power that her brother has given her for now they will remain hidden.**_


	3. Black Ghost

_**The brothers of destruction**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The black ghost mystery**_

_**Who is the black ghost who appeared out of nowhere just two years ago who ever he is he has taken the job to protect east city as a crime fighter.**_

_**After chi threw out her two sons they disappeared forever one was said left towards space and became strong the other one decided to remain here on earth.**_

_**Jen wanted to fight but her mother would not allowed it so secretly she started to train day and night then one day he found his long lost brother goten.**_

_**One day she was in the mountain and found a box inside the box was a mask only the true pure of heart is able to control this power the power of the black ghost she put it on and she felt a surge of power the power that she only dream of her body changed into a man she became a guy. But now she could fight crime once again.**_

_**On the ground she found a note if you are reading this then you have found a present of left for you jen take care of these new powers that you have aquired it took me like a year to create I used a portion of my energy. Do what you want with the power jen if you want to protect and serve its up to you I could care less I just wanted you to be safe and you shall with this new power that you have aquired.**_

_**Gohan was right all along they don't deserve to be saved by us anymore that is the reason that he left I hope he is doing well where ever he might be. As for me I plan to do the same create a new life forget about everything and everyone. Good luck jen in what ever you decide to do with the power of the black ghost.**_

_**Since the day jen became the black ghost and started to fight crime she loved it but how was she going to hid this mask from everyone else that when it happen a power surge took over she merge with the mask all she had to do is power up and she would become the black ghost. For the past two years she has been fighting crime to her best.**_

_**But today a close friend almost died it's a good thing that she was there to save her bestfriend who hates goten for leaving. She knows that bra has a crush on goten she has always had it but never told anyone about it.**_

_**The only reason bra hates goten is because he leaves her its all because of trunks her brother if he didn't push goten to his limits then he would be home right know. **_

_**Soon she would have her revenge on trunks he is the sole responible for the lost of her brother goten and her mother and bulma are responible for the lost of her other brother gohan if it werent for these three people they would be here with me but they are not.**_

_**I will exact my revenge then the z fighters they all hate them because they supposely killed dad it was dad that gave them the other to kill him and cell why cant they understand that goku tried to tell them when he came back that he game them the order but they said that he should have ended when he was told and not toyed with cell in the first place.**_

_**She return back to capsule corp her supposed home for the mean time just had one more year and then she would leave them. Jen is filled with hatred and revenge she is about to exploded in rage. Holding everything bottling it up inside of her she was like a ticking time bomb. Ready to explode at the least expecting moment.**_

_**Someone had to calm her down or else it would be the end of her. Somewhere in space gohan felt her she was full of hatred and he didn't like it one bit so with his mind he send a wave of power erasing all the hatred she felt and in its placed it with good.**_

_**Soon I shall return jen keep fighting become stronger and you too goten become stronger because one day I will return but not right know the time is not right.**_

_**Unknown to anyone three powerful evil villian had appeared out of nowhere ready to take revenge they all had ki blockers so they wouldn't be detected. There powers went beyond a super sayian 2. **_

_**The sayians are going to pay for what they have done to us soon the end of them is getting near.**_

_**Bojack**_

_**Cell**_

_**Broly**_

_**When can we attack them soon when the time comes Bojack you should be the first to attack them kill them then I will appear in east city and will continue with the attack and last Broly they wont have a choice but to split up that when we are going to destroy them. We shall attack in a couple of days once we have gotten our infromation.**_


End file.
